Very Important Sheep
Very Important Sheep is the sixth (eighth in Australia) episode of the nineteenth season. Plot One beautiful spring evening, Percy is about to set out for his mail run when the Fat Controller pulls up. He tells the engines that tomorrow morning, there will be a Spring Fair at Maithwaite station. Thomas is to take passengers to and from the fair and Percy is to collect Farmer McColl's new spring lambs and ewes and take them to the fair. Percy promises that he will collect them bright and early once he has finished delivering the mail. But the next morning, Percy is running late. His mail run took longer than usual to complete and he is low on water. After Gordon refuses to let him go first at the water tower, Percy hurries to collect his livestock wagon. But he bumps the truck too hard and bashes it into a flatbed. He pulls away not noticing that a hole has appeared in the back of his wagon and he also forgets to take his brake van with him. Percy collects the very important sheep from Farmer McColl and carefully sets off on his way. But once he stops at a water tower, a lamb leaps through the hole in the wagon and onto the tracks. Still unaware of the problem, Percy carries on his way, not knowing that every time he stops or slows down, a few sheep would escape from his wagon. A while later, Thomas is puffing on the same line with Annie and Clarabel. He has to stop suddenly when he finds a lamb wandering on the track in front of him. His driver picks up the lamb and places it inside Annie, who is not very happy. But Thomas reminds her that it would be too dangerous to leave the lamb on the tracks. A little further down the line, they find another sheep and pick that one up too. After finding many more sheep on the line, Annie has run out of room. So her passengers are forced to squeeze into Clarabel, while she carries the very comfortable sheep. Thomas remembers what Sir Topham Hatt said to Percy the previous night and concludes that they must be Percy's sheep. Meanwhile, Percy finally pulls up to the fair where Farmer McColl is waiting. But Farmer McColl is shocked to find the wagon completely empty. Percy does not understand how the sheep have disappeared until he is told about the hole in his wagon. As he apologises to Farmer McColl, Thomas pulls up behind him. Farmer McColl is delighted to see his very important sheep safe and sound. As the sheep are led away, Percy thanks Thomas for helping him and Thomas tells him that the sheep have been riding in style. Annie hopes that she never has to carry livestock again. But to her disgust, a piglet wanders along the platform next to her, causing Thomas and Percy to both laugh. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * Percy * Annie and Clarabel * Bertie * Sir Topham Hatt * Farmer McColl * The Blond-haired Boy * A Little Girl * A Knapford Station Yard Workman * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * James (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Rosie (cameo) * Stanley (cameo) * Diesel (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * The Lady with the Big Hat (cameo) * Albert's Wife (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford * M.C. BUNN * Knapford Station Yard * The Windmill * McColl Farm * Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm * Maithwaite * Crowe's Farm Crossing Trivia * This episode marks the first appearances of two characters: ** Trevor outside of the Island of Sodor opening scene since the fifteenth season. ** Farmer Trotter since the sixteenth season. * Oliver McCue and Ashna Kapur join the UK voice cast. Goofs * Nigel Pilkington's name is misspelled as "Nigel Pilkinton" in the UK credits. The same error also occurs with the Helping Hiro UK credits. * In the US dub, Percy mentions that he needs to fetch his trucks, but he only picks up one truck. * The narrator states that there is not enough room for the sheep and passengers in Annie's carriage, but Annie obviously is ''the carriage. * When Thomas sees the sheep on the tracks, his brakes are heard being applied, but his wheels are still moving. Quotes Annie:"''Clattering carriages!" Clarabel:"What ever is the matter, Thomas?" Thomas:"There's a lamb on the track." Annie:"A lamb?!" Percy:"Oh, thank you, Thomas! They escaped from my wagon. Are they alright?" Thomas:"I think they're quite comfortable, Percy! They've been travelling in style!" Annie:"They certainly have! I hope I never have to carry livestock again!"-A piglet arrives beside her-"Oh, dear!" In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Tales from the Rails US * Tales on the Rails (Direct-to-Home Video) Gallery File:VeryImportantSheeptitlecard.png|Title card File:VeryImportantSheepJapanesetitlecard.png|Japanese title card File:VeryImportantSheepDutchTitleCard.jpeg|Dutch Title Card File:VeryImportantSheepRussianTitleCard.png|Russian Title Card File:VeryImportantSheepBrazilianPortugueseTitleCard.jpeg|Brazilian Portuguese Title Card File:VeryImportantSheepFrenchtitlecard.png|French title card File:VeryImportantSheep1.png File:VeryImportantSheep2.png File:VeryImportantSheep3.png|Tidmouth Sheds File:VeryImportantSheep4.png File:VeryImportantSheep5.png File:VeryImportantSheep6.png|Percy File:VeryImportantSheep7.png File:VeryImportantSheep8.png File:VeryImportantSheep9.png File:VeryImportantSheep10.png File:VeryImportantSheep11.png|The Fat Controller File:VeryImportantSheep12.png File:VeryImportantSheep13.png File:VeryImportantSheep14.png File:VeryImportantSheep15.png File:VeryImportantSheep16.png File:VeryImportantSheep17.png|Thomas File:VeryImportantSheep18.png File:VeryImportantSheep19.png File:VeryImportantSheep20.png File:VeryImportantSheep21.png File:VeryImportantSheep22.png|Gordon File:VeryImportantSheep23.png File:VeryImportantSheep24.png File:VeryImportantSheep25.png File:VeryImportantSheep26.png File:VeryImportantSheep27.png File:VeryImportantSheep28.png|Percy breaks the livestock wagon File:VeryImportantSheep29.png File:VeryImportantSheep30.png File:VeryImportantSheep31.png File:VeryImportantSheep32.png File:VeryImportantSheep33.png File:VeryImportantSheep34.png File:VeryImportantSheep35.png File:VeryImportantSheep36.png File:VeryImportantSheep37.png File:VeryImportantSheep38.png File:VeryImportantSheep39.png File:VeryImportantSheep40.png File:VeryImportantSheep41.png File:VeryImportantSheep42.png File:VeryImportantSheep43.png File:VeryImportantSheep44.png File:VeryImportantSheep45.png File:VeryImportantSheep46.png File:VeryImportantSheep47.png File:VeryImportantSheep48.png File:VeryImportantSheep49.png File:VeryImportantSheep50.png File:VeryImportantSheep51.png|Percy and Bertie File:VeryImportantSheep52.png File:VeryImportantSheep53.png File:VeryImportantSheep54.png File:VeryImportantSheep55.png File:VeryImportantSheep56.png File:VeryImportantSheep57.png File:VeryImportantSheep58.png File:VeryImportantSheep59.png File:VeryImportantSheep60.png File:VeryImportantSheep61.png File:VeryImportantSheep62.png File:VeryImportantSheep63.png File:VeryImportantSheep64.png File:VeryImportantSheep65.png File:VeryImportantSheep66.png File:VeryImportantSheep67.png File:VeryImportantSheep68.png File:VeryImportantSheep69.png File:VeryImportantSheep70.png File:VeryImportantSheep71.png File:VeryImportantSheep72.png File:VeryImportantSheep73.png File:VeryImportantSheep74.png|Annie File:VeryImportantSheep75.png|Clarabel File:VeryImportantSheep76.png File:VeryImportantSheep77.png|Thomas finds a lamb File:VeryImportantSheep78.png File:VeryImportantSheep79.png File:VeryImportantSheep80.png File:VeryImportantSheep81.png File:VeryImportantSheep82.png File:VeryImportantSheep83.png File:VeryImportantSheep84.png File:VeryImportantSheep85.png File:VeryImportantSheep86.png File:VeryImportantSheep87.png File:VeryImportantSheep88.png File:VeryImportantSheep89.png File:VeryImportantSheep90.png File:VeryImportantSheep91.png File:VeryImportantSheep92.png File:VeryImportantSheep93.png File:VeryImportantSheep94.png File:VeryImportantSheep95.png File:VeryImportantSheep96.png File:VeryImportantSheep97.png File:VeryImportantSheep98.png File:VeryImportantSheep99.png File:VeryImportantSheep100.png File:VeryImportantSheep101.png File:VeryImportantSheep102.png File:VeryImportantSheep103.png File:VeryImportantSheep104.png File:VeryImportantSheep105.png File:VeryImportantSheep106.png File:VeryImportantSheep107.png File:VeryImportantSheep108.png File:VeryImportantSheep109.png File:VeryImportantSheep110.png File:VeryImportantSheep111.png File:VeryImportantSheep112.png File:VeryImportantSheep113.png|The Spring Fair File:VeryImportantSheep114.png File:VeryImportantSheep115.png|Farmer McColl, Katie and Trevor File:VeryImportantSheep116.png File:VeryImportantSheep117.png File:VeryImportantSheep118.png File:VeryImportantSheep119.png File:VeryImportantSheep120.png File:VeryImportantSheep121.png File:VeryImportantSheep122.png File:VeryImportantSheep123.png File:VeryImportantSheep124.png File:VeryImportantSheep125.png File:VeryImportantSheep126.png File:VeryImportantSheep127.png File:VeryImportantSheep128.png File:VeryImportantSheep129.png File:VeryImportantSheep130.png File:VeryImportantSheep131.png File:VeryImportantSheep132.png File:VeryImportantSheep133.png File:VeryImportantSheep134.png File:VeryImportantSheep135.png File:VeryImportantSheep136.png File:VeryImportantSheep137.png File:VeryImportantSheep138.png File:VeryImportantSheep139.png Episode File:Very Important Sheep - British Narration|UK Narration File:Very Important Sheep - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 19 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video